A Bright Future
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mai and Naru have been married for seventeen years going on eighteen. See how their new live is. See how their kids turn out and how they are a family.


_A Bright Future_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating or uploading lately but I've been busy, anyway, I got a one shot for you guys tonight, I hope you like it, R&R please,"**

"Gene! Kai!" Mai cried from down the stairs.

Two boys ran down the stairs.

Naru sat there reading a file.

Mai smiled at her two boys.

Their little sisters Irene and Sai were sitting at the table too.

Gene looked just like Naru when he was fifteen and Kai looked just like Mai did at fifteen.

"What's for dinner mum?" Kai asked.

Mai smiled.

"Your favorite," she replied.

Kai smiled.

Gene nodded.

Kai is like Mai and Gene is like Naru.

Gene walked toward his father.

"Dad," he said.

Naru removed the file from his face and stared at his son.

"Could I meet Jill after dinner?" he asked.

Naru sighed.

He looked to Mai who nodded.

"I suppose so," he said, "Just be back by ten."

Gene nodded.

Kai sat down beside his brother.

Jill was John and Masako's daughter.

Gene was dating her.

The door opened a seventeen year old boy stepped into the room.

"Hey Mai-neechan," he said with a smile.

He had Bou-san's hair and Ayako's eyes.

"Oh Arthur-kun, hi," said Mai with a smile.

The boy smiled.

"Mom wanted me to give this to you," he said.

Mai smiled and took a paper bag.

"Bye Sibuya-san," he said to Naru before leaving.

Mai smiled.

"He's so cute," she said.

After dinner the kids ran out to play with their friends leaving the happy couple alone.

Naru dried the last of the dishes.

"How are things at the office?" she asked.

"They're fine," he replied coolly.

"Any new cases?" she asked.

"No," he replied kissing her on the cheek.

Mai smiled.

They had been married for seventeen years and soon eighteen this coming June.

Naru sat down in his armchair and pulled Mai into his lap.

She smiled and kissed his chin.

He stroked her once short brown hair that grew over time.

Her large brown eyes were light up with happiness.

Naru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," said a happy loving Mai.

Naru chuckled as he kissed her cheek again.

"I love you too," he replied as she placed her head on his chest.

Their youngest child Sai who was in bed came down the stairs.

She was rubbing her eyes as she walked toward her parents.

Mai turned to the five year old.

"Sai," she said, "You had another nightmare?"

The child nodded.

Mai picked her up and placed her onto her lap.

Sai cruel up in her mother's lap.

Twelve year old Irene was right behind her too.

She walked toward her father.

Naru held out his hand for her.

She was a daddy's girl.

She walked toward him.

Mai smiled.

Both daughters cruel up to their parents now.

The door opened and Gene and Kai came into the room.

The two twins saw their family.

No matter how old the twins got they still found time for family time.

Gene sat on one arm of the chair and Kai sat on the other.

Mai smiled at her four children and husband.

She never would suspect that working for SPR could lead to a future like this with Naru.

They were a happy family.

Naru had decided to stay in Japan for his family and still act as Oliver Davis when he needed to.

He and Mai were dating four weeks after he returned to Japan from England.

He had sent all the time he didn't give to his work to Mai.

They spent many days together in the office and on dates.

When Naru asked her to marry him was on their seventh annually.

Mai couldn't say anything since he surprised her.

She said 'yes' when she could finally speak.

They married the next year and two years later the twins were born.

Four years went by and Irene was born.

The twins were four at the time.

They were still learning how to be big brothers.

The twins were ten when Sai was born.

Irene was six.

Mai leaned her head back on his chest.

The family was complete.

A large brown dog ran through the room with a black and white cat beside it.

The dog lied at Naru's feet while the cat jumped into Sai's lap.

"Kitty," said Sai petting the cat.

Gene and Kai got down on their knees and petted the dog.

Irene joined her brothers.

Sai held the cat in her little arms and sat down placing the cat beside the dog.

The four kids played with the animals.

Mai sat there and watched them play happily.

She turned to her husband and smiled.

Naru watched them.

Naru looked at the clock on the wall.

"Time for bed," he called.

The kids got up and ran up the stairs.

Sai grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her along.

She wanted Mai to read she a story.

Naru smirked at his family.

Naru lied in bed waiting for Mai to come in to sleep.

Mai walked into the room.

"They're asleep," she said climbing into bed.

She pulled the covers over her.

Naru marked his place in the file he was reading and lied down beside his wife.

He wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled and cruel up closer to him.

"I love you Naru," she said kissing his lips.

"I love you too Mai,' he replied returning the kiss.

She placed her head on his chest.

An evil idea crossed his mind.

"Naru?" she said as he pressed his lips against her neck.

She smiled.

"You are dirty," she said.

He chuckled.

She kissed him.

Soon clothes flew everywhere around the room.

Their sweaty bodies were sticking together.

Naru kissed his wife's forehead as she slept.

He loved her.

There wasn't anyone that could change that.

He looked up at the sky and slowly closed his eyes.

The smell of Mai filled his nasals.

He smiled and let sleep take him away.

The whole house was quiet as the family slept.

Gene stood in the living room smiling.

His brother was finally living a meaningful life that's what he only wanted for him.

He disappeared into the air and took to the sky where he could watch over his brother, sister-in-law, nephews and nieces grow.

The end,


End file.
